Ice Cream Solutions
by SterlingSilverMoon
Summary: Gakupo goes to buy his eggplants, when he notices that they ran out at the market. Feeling depressed, he is simply sitting on a bench when Kaito notices him. How will Kaito cheer him up? GakuKai, fluff, very short. Ice cream was needed. :D


**Why am I here, making a super freaking short GakuKai fanfic? Weeellll, who knows~~? :P I just thought they were cute, and being as lazy as I am, I decided to post this one out of all my other ones. It's short.**

**_Disclaimer: Ohohohohoooo, I do _****not ****_own _****any ****_Vocaloids. Imagine if I did. I would be loved by is not happening right now._**

**_Warnings: Uh, shounen-ai...? Super short. It's fluff. If you're sadistic and hate fluffy cute things, TURN AROUND NOW._**

* * *

><p><em>Ice Cream Solutions<em>

Gakupo stares at the section in shock, though not showing it clearly on his face. He could not believe what he was seeing, what he was reading. He was currently in a market, having walked there just to buy a certain thing that people should know by now. If not, well, you need to do more research.

_"__Eggplants out of stock. Sorry for the inconvenience."_

He blinked at the largely printed words, then blinked again, before slowly turning and walking towards the exit. Slowly. So slow that people either lifted an eyebrow at him while passing by or giggled at him in a flirty way. Not that the latter was never encountered. It was quite frequent, actually.

Once he was outside, he started walking in a random direction, not bothering to think about _where _he was going. By sunset, he ends up on a bench in front of the park, simply sitting down and doing nothing. He tilted his head back, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. He made himself comfortable. After all, by the state he was in right now, it didn't look like he was going anywhere soon. Though, him being alone didn't last long.

A shadow shaded his face at the same time as he felt a small breeze, ruffling his long ponytail. He supposed it was a cloud passing by in front of the sun, and stayed still. Then he thought again. What kind of a nonsensical cloud would pass by during a _sunset_? Oh yes, look, _there's a cloud just floating around the sun cheerily while it's going down_-

"Haah…"

This wasn't working out. He needed to stop being such a jerk to himself and do whatever he needed to be doing, such as finding other stores that have eggplants. Yes, that's what he'll do. He'll get up from this messed up bench and go on over to a different market.

He slowly opened his eyes, noticing that it was quite a bit darker when he saw a standing figure in front of him. Judging from the height and the body structure, he supposed it was a man, but he wasn't sure since it was- oh, _very dark now-_ and when the streetlights blinked to life, he could see the person in front of him more clearly. But all he saw was blue. Blue hair, blue eyes, blue scarf, oh look, some black and white, anything else- _No. _Blue. He was even holding blue ice cream. Who eats blue _ice cream_? Apparently this guy. Wait, he was getting his senses back.

"Kaito..?"

Right. This guy is Kaito. He's the only one who can have so much blue on him at once… Kaito tilted his head when he heard his name being called.

"Gakupo."

"What are you doing here?"

"Buying ice cream." He held up his blue ice cream- again, _blue- _for emphasize.

"…Of course you are."

Our dear Gakupo started sulking. A grown up man shouldn't be pouting or sulking, one might say, but Gakupo couldn't have his eggplants. _His. Eggplants. Those purple glories that make up his day all the time- _Ahem.

"Are you okay?" Kaito asked, eyes full of real concern.

"Of course I am. Why do you ask?"

Haha, that was a smooth lie. No, he wasn't fine. He was feeling even more depressed now, and he just wanted to go back home, even without his eggplants. But something told him that Kaito was not going to let this go that easily. The blunette sighed.

"Gakupo, are you lying to me because you don't trust me enough, or is it because you're feeling pouty?"

This man was seriously daring to say that he was being _pouty._

"I am not lying, and I am certainly not being pouty."

"Gakupo."

Then that serious tone of voice took over along with a stern look, and that was the moment when he had Gakupo's full attention. Kaito didn't use such a serious approach often, unless he absolutely _had _to know or get something. Gakupo sighed, letting down his defiant look and telling the other to sit beside him. Then he began to tell him about his day so far.

"…I went to the market earlier."

"Okay.. What for?"

"To buy eggplants."

"Ah. I see. Then what happened?"

"They ran out, so I had to come back without any…"

Now, had it been any other person, they would probably have given him a weird or a confused look and ended it there. But Kaito knew _exactly _what Gakupo was going through, since there was one time when he went to his favourite ice cream store but they had closed for the day..

Kaito frowned slightly. He went from looking at the ground, to his ice cream, then to Gakupo before slowly opening his mouth to talk.

"Do you… Want some of my ice cream?"

Wait. What?

"Uh.. Could you repeat that? Please?"

"My ice cream. Do you want some?"

"And why would you be offering me your ice cream…?"

"Because… Whenever I'm feeling down, ice cream always helps. It's sweet."

"…"

"…?"

Huh. He never really cared for that much sweets in the first place, but hearing this, and seeing Kaito looking so unsure of himself, maybe he'll give it a shot.

"…Alright. I'll try some…"

Kaito gave him a big smile, nodding and holding out his ice cream cone. Leaning over, Gakupo took a bite of the treat and waited until he finished before looking up at Kaito. He was actually slightly surprised that the neon blue ice cream that he was holding right now wasn't as bad as he expected it to be.

"It's… Not too bad."

"Right? I knew you'd like it."

Seeing the obvious joy in the other's eyes, Gakupo managed a tiny smile before tapping his head on Kaito's shoulder, closing his eyes once again.

"…Thank you. You helped me a lot."

Kaito blushed and blinked rapidly for a moment, his eyes widened considerably. He bit his lip and looked down at the samurai beside him, trailing his eyes over the top of his head down to the end of his hair before returning to his smiling. Facing forward again, he closed his eyes as a cool breeze brushed by before resting his own head on top of Gakupo's, his free hand stroking the purple locks softly.

_"__I'm glad."_

* * *

><p><strong>...Hai. :) I seriously don't know why I typed this out.. It doesn't even make sense to me. If you think you know why, PLEASE TELL ME WHY I WROTE THIS. O_O<strong>


End file.
